Talk:Qyburn
Background in the TV-series What is now the background of Qyburn? The "Brave Companions" were cut out, what's now his backstory in the TV-series? --Exodianecross (talk) 02:20, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :The Brave Companions were not a significant part of Qyburn's backstory in the books. He happened to fall in with them, serving as a healer, but apparently mostly for his own protection at the time. His major "backstory" is that he conducted human experimentation. Not significantly changed.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:27, January 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes. that's clear. But he was a member of the "Brave Companions", and these mercenaries were cut out of the series, so why was he at Harrenhall? Was he in the service of Lady Whent? Or what? --Exodianecross (talk) 22:39, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :::They simply gave no explanation. I am unconcerned. They were rounding up random civilians to Harrenhal from all over the Riverlands, remember, just to torture anyone for information about the Brotherhood. Or just to round up workers they needed. Probably just caught up in a random sweep.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:53, January 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::I understand. Because of the details I know from the books, that Lady Whent wasn't very rich and mighty, it could mean that she couldn't engage a real maester of the citadel, so she took a disgraced one like Qyburn in her service. --Exodianecross (talk) 20:56, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::He doesn't need to be "in service" to Lady Whent. He could have just been in the area plying his trade with the smallfolk. And as I said he could have just been "in the Riverlands" and fled wherever he was as a refugee and got taken by a Lannister patrol.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:59, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Aiding Cersei in "other matters" The article makes mention of Qyburn earning Cersei's favor by helping her with "other matters." The TV show does not state outright what those other matters were, but (IMO) there was an implication that he had aided her in ending an unwanted pregnancy (from her trysts with Lancel?). Do the books give any further detail? Q-Wing (talk) 15:42, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :A question I have often asked myself - it has no equivalent in the books. I thought it might be menopause. One of the questions on our list of stuff to ask the writers. -- I doubt she was pregnant because she wasn't actively having sex with Lancel during Season 3 (his arrow-wound became badly infected and he spent the whole season bedridden and struggling for his life).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:56, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::That's a pretty good theory, and would fit with Cersei's refusal to marry Loras Tyrell. When the union was brokered they even made a point of reminding the Tyrells that Cersei may be older but is still able to bear children. Cersei might have had Qyburn bring on an early menopause, or at least mimic the symptoms, to get out of any arranged marriages. Of course, she's now activated her Plan B by having Loras arrested by the Faith Militant. ::One of the things this show gets so right is its portrayal of feudal marriages. They were utterly pragmatic unions, and the women especially were treated as little more than brood stock. Q-Wing (talk) 14:58, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Side menu? Does the side menu (with recent activity, etc.) not show up for anyone else on this article? I thought it was a small error that may have required a simple refresh or clearing of the cache, but it appears to be a recurring glitch. I haven't encountered this on any other article, and I can't seem to figure out why. Reddyredcp (talk) 01:18, August 1, 2017 (UTC) :Oh weird... yeah it isn't showing up for me either. 01:22, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Heraldry Since Qyburn is a former maester, I'm wondering if the heraldry should be added. ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 02:28, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Not yet. We are hoping that his personal heraldry is shown when the show returns since he is the Hand of the Queen. Ser Shield McShield (talk) 23:09, November 16, 2018 (UTC) :Ah, to avoid confusion I'm guessing? It's pretty unlikely we'll see him with a personal sigil though ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 16:51, November 17, 2018 (UTC)